The Rift
by InTrasnition64
Summary: An unknown party begins trying to Stop Greg Stillson's rise to Powerusing their unique talents to cause a Rift between Greg Stillson and Malcolm Janus.While Johnny Smith, is in hiding.
1. Chapter 1

"COTH!" 

"Suilad, Brennil Locksley,  
Im tietho cened,es nin beriorgen,en harathad cenedral berio, edraith nin belthor. A baug Dir,es dolen unaer gulas.  
Cened'll tis Dir adelnin bagulir et bior he es delu. Heni tis Nin brennil ethir fol tis dir hin es bragol ben a faer, hin es enfirion. Cenedre es Coth Nin belthor es Malcolm Janus! Brennil Galahadeon." The letter arrived On Janus's Desk three weeks after Mirand Ellis's funeral.  
Malcolm Janus looked at the copy of the Letter and the address where it had been sent. A cherokee reservation? This didn't make much sense. Who did Miranda Ellis know among that people? The translation was clearly a call for vengence. So finding out who She had sent this messege to was important! She had hired someone to kill him! His men had lost the young Cherokee boy, who had taken the letter out of Mansville They had done everything they knew to try and find him. But when they did the letter had already been passed to who ever it was intended for. He had no idea what to expect or who to be looking for.  
he tried to think of any one she had been friends with in college, boarding school, even summer camp, who might be such a threat. He could think of no one! He had to appear unafraid, But this threat was very real. He had to feel respect for The deceased Daughter of Senator Ellis and in the simple audacity she'd had to send such a message. It was bold and a very clear signal that even in death she would not allow him to escape what ever justice she could deal out! He sighed and shook his head his men had nothing to go on His spies in the city, had noted no one on any known killer for hire lists that was of The Cherokee Nation. Which meant that this person was good at their Job as an assassin. It was time to worry!

forty eight hours later Greg is sitting in a session of Congress and he was looking over the day's agenda when the letters begin to shift and he sees a message take form.

"One Ring to rule them all One ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." His head ached as he tried to shake off that feeling of unease he had, When ever something like this had happened. "What has Johnny Smith been seeing about you?" The voice asked. "Miranda told me do you want to know what he saw?" The whisper asked. "Smith told her and Janus killed her, to keep you from finding out." It said.  
"Don't believe me? Smith gave her a journal, of those visions Janus hasn't found it yet I have it, Would you like me to read a few pages?" the whisper teased. "Maybe would you like to know about the child that Janus Killed, Your child!" the whisper continued.

"Get out of my head!" He thought and he mentally pushed the strange voice away.  
But it just went silent. "I could do what I was sent to do." The whisper warned.  
"I could drop you where you stand, if it weren't that I made a solemn promise to your beloved! I would have But she made me swear to give you a fair chance to turn away from this path." Stillson looked up at the gallery above searching the faces seeing one of Janus's men watching him closely he felt a chill beginning in his chest. "Yesss, Preciousss," The voice in his head continued,"Johnny Smith saw what they intend to do."

Stillson sat there fighting to keep composure. But the final hour of the session passed and Greg finally made it back to his office. He looked at the reservation Janus had made For him at the Secluded Resort He took this and the plane ticket and left. But as he got closer to Maine he felt the need to know about the child Miranda had been carrying grow deeper. stopping in Cleaves Mills, He went and found the autopsy report for Miranda and true God's word Greg Found that Miranda had been pregnant! But not by Johnny Smith. The age of the fetus, It was too far along for it to be From a night of infedelity.  
Greg felt a terrible emptiness creep over him. He left the coroner's office, He began to think about what might be going on. He reached the Resort right on time Janus had a very pretty and willing female operative waiting on him at the door.Greg looked at the surround then went inside the cottage he had been assigned by the front desk. "All very cozy and Private." Something in his mind whispered "So why do I feel we're being watched". Greg looked at the Woman but instead went out to take a walk,...Alone. He needed to think.  
about what was happening. Even a sociopath, wasn't a complete fool, And Greg Stillson was getting angry. While he was out there The whisper was gone too. Something wasn't right about that voice it sounded too plausible. But then he noticed something a black hard bound book under a bush outside the cottage Johnny and Miranda Were supposesed to have been in. "It can't be," He thought. But he picked it up, Then looking around he went into the main house of the Inn. He saw a couple of Janus's men in the lobby and went up to them. "If you give that book to them, you'll never know why your beloved fiancee,and your child had to die!" The whisper told him. Greg looked at it and then walked into the Library room where he was alone. The goons had been told to stay invisible. He found a hidden corner and opened the journal.

Johnny Smith was enjoying his vacation. Being in a very quiet little cabin in the woods with a few good books and a fishing pole, He was sitting enjoying the peace and quiet.  
He had to admit the fishing here was pretty good too. There was a nice hiking trail that led to a spectaular veiw. It was a very nice day warm for the time of year, and it was peaceful there. One of Janus' goons watched him as he took in the veiw of the valley below. "It will always be here just as you see it now." Something whispered in his mind.  
Johnny looked out across the valley and sighed. "You set out to save the Shire and it has been saved. " Johnny looked at the trees he knew the man was there and only needed one word from Janus and it would be over. He had come up here alone and had been going down a path to the right off of this one. Johnny smiled as he watched the sun set behind the pass to the west.

He would often sit here for hours. He knew the goons were there and wondered what they were waiting on. He remembered his vision about the election posters and Walt wasn't taking the case very seriously Until the attempt to kidnap JJ was thwated by a chance meeting with Johnny's niece. This told the Sheriff Greg Was taking this seriously enough to harm innocent people. Johnny later had another visit from Malcolm Janus, Who ever This was had money and a perfect plan, and a perfect fall guy. Johnny sat looking out over the valley. At least he had chosen where he'd die. The goons watched him. They had no idea what he was doing but when the time came He'd at least have a choice. He figured after Miranda's death he was next on Janis' List. and having spotted the goons He thought they were just waiting for the order to kill him. The fact that Janus was delaying things didn't bother him that Much. He shook his head Since then Walt had moved him here, and sent Sarah and JJ out of state. Johnny looked at the surround. Bruce had elected to visit his mother at her new home in Colorado. Johnny had felt something had begun to happen not just between him and Bruce, but the rest as well. Sarah hadn't wanted him to touch her and she was very pregnant. Walt was happy, and very protective of her and JJ. Maybe now that Sarah had finally chosen he should just quietly leave them alone. Though he still had contact with JJ, and was very happy to know the boy, and was proud of him, THe psychic felt the deepening rift and felt that if he didn't find a way to just quietly leave on his own it would end painfully for everyone. and he had no intention of causing pain to those he cared for. He was alright with Janus killing him. It solved a lot of problems, such as where he would go, and how would he survive. He knew that all that lay ahead other wise was a long unending road with his ablities driving him from place to place. He blinked as his vision blurred. looking down on the only home he had ever known and thinking about this made him feel tired.  
He rose slowly and went back to the cabin. The goons followed. It wouldn't be tonight.  
He just went to bed, feeling Unable to eat.  
Miles away at the Lester Cunninham Resort, Greg Stillson, looked up at the fading sunlight shining on the water. He thought about what he had read, and wondered Why Janus wanted him out of his hotel. He decided to take a drive the next morning. He tried to put the strange whispers out of his head but so far they had led him to the journal, and to why Janus had wanted Miranda killed. Johnny had known all along that Janus and whoever was behind The power Broker would pick him for their plans. But with what he had read in that journal, He felt a deep fear filling his mind. "They don't plan to put Greg in the White house but make him a second to their man." The journal read like some work of fiction, and a real page turner at that. Greg read the vision where Johnny had met Miranda at the Inn where they had spent the night He now knew the two hadn't slept together Hadn't had sex. There was no way that had happened. "Miranda is Pregnant! With Stillson's Baby." The journal had said. "And there's no way for me to save them." It was here that Greg Closed the Book He slept in the library instead of returning to his room, and the present Janus had offered him. The couch there was very comfortable.Then he got a light breakfast, and drove back to Washington. When he returned he found out from a maid that Janus had the suite searched. "They didn't find what they were looking for," She told him. "I over heard them saying something about IT not being there." She added. Greg looked at the book in his hand, and then looked at the closed door of his hotel suite. "He wants it Janus wants the preciousss. But we can't let him have it." The whisper said. Greg agreed. And after a shower and some lunch He called Janus to guage his reaction. "Greg Where are you"  
The power broker asked. "I'm at my hotel in DC." Stillson replied. "But I was told"  
"Yeah I did, but that place was too gothic, and cold for my taste and right now I need something less dull." Greg said. "So I left." Janus went silent for a moment. "What are you're plans Then ?" Janus asked. " I just thought I hang out in DC, play tourist for a few days." Greg replied more silence. "Well then have fun." Janus said calmly. Greg looked at the Far side of the intersection and saw Johnny Smith standing there blood on his shirt, then a van passed and he was gone. Greg had to pull over after that. He knew that he had just seen a ghost! and that scared him. The ghost of Johnny Smith! Johnny just stood there looking at him sadly until the van blocked him from veiw. Then he was gone. Greg never thought he'd feel pity for Smith if Janus decided to kill him, but seeing the look in those eyes the expression on Smith's face, it wasn't angry or sad it was peaceful. Greg went and turned on the news, Sure enough A reporter was telling the World about the murder of Johnny Smith. " The sheriff had thought he had selected a safe house for his long time friend,But this morning Smith missed a check in call. And a deputy was sent out to check on him. THe cabin was empty. during a search of the area Sheriff's deputies found Smith in the dry form behind me with gunshot wounds to the chest and head.  
No details are being released at this time but The penobscot County Sheriff Walt bannerman said that Johnny Smith was one of their own and revealed that he had feared that there was a leak in his department since the Rachel Caldwell case a year ago. "Who ever this was has betrayed one of our own. John wasn't official but was there, when he was needed. Which is what I expect of all of my team." Bannerman said. The reporter returned. "Reverend Eugene Purdy founder of the Faith Heritage alliance had no comment citing that he was waiting for the Sheriff's investigation to be completed before making any statement. With the recent arrival in Cleaves Mills of Former Texas Ranger Pat Riley, It's been suggested that Bannerman might be considering asking her to join his department. If she does the leak who Betrayed Johnny Smith is going to be history.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy Parsons, looked at the newly placed election posters of Greg Stillson, there were too many police around these parts of town even a bunch of private security. He looked around at the scene The man himself was over seeing the job. and Jimmy shook his head. AS if I'm going to unleash my team right on their heels. There was something much more fun to do. He was headed Stillson's own headquarters. He had unleased a virus on their computers and was about to fix it! Being a techno mage was such a trial. He and his friends had been getting the dirt on Stillson by tapping his security System. The Video had proved very interesting. They knew who came and went, and what Stillson had planned.  
His Power broker Malcolm Janus. The man's ring had been a cause for alarm when Jimmy's dad had seen the man the first thing he had noticed was Janus'ring. Then Mr. Parsons, disappeared, He had gone to warn Eugene Purdy about what he knew about that ring.  
Jimmy was looked around him as he walked up to the Front doors of the building.  
The man at the door greeted him. "Hey there Jimmy, Just in time We really need you this time." Jimmy smiled. "Hey I'm behind the man all the way." He said convincingly, as he and the goon went inside. " It's been like this all afternoon." A secretary told him Jimmy Smiles until he gets a look at the virus "ICH, TICS! I hate those!" He tells the secretary.  
Who looks at him. "What are TICS?" She asks Jimmy looks at him, the younger man looks at her. and Sighs. " Total, information copying software!" He tells her. "What it does is gorge it'self on every last file even the trash and deleted suff on a computer, and then it crawls back through your phone lines to the computer of origin and they know the color of your underwear and what you ate for second Breakfast." Parson's looks up at the Secretary. "I spend more time killing Tics during the summer than the virus writers spend creating them." He put a stick into the compuiters flash drive and opens a file from the numerous saved antiviruses in his arsenal. "This will get them!" He smiled.  
The computer snaps back on line. "That's got them!" He said AS The secretary Smiled what he had been thinking was he had them all saved with every last file Stillson had on his system. Not only here but in the computer in his personal possession. And that of his powerbroker Malcolm Janus. He took the twenty five dollars the secretary offered him.  
And was on his way. He noticed the usual black sedan, following him home They had nothing on him, But Januis was getting very up tight these days, His men were so uptight, They had Stopped him several times. His protestation, that he'd never have internet access to his own computer. "I am out to stop the virus makers who are trying to destroy the internet. Soft ware companies would love to hack my system because of my antvirus software projects." He told Janus at one point." Janus looked at Jimmy's hazle eyes.  
The boy had such a calm demeanor. He never had any reason until recently that he had felt there was a threat to his employer's plans. "Do you know anyone named Brennil Locksley?" He asked. Jimmy Parsons thought a moment and then shook his head not showing any signs of deception. "Nope," He said. Janus sighed. Then let the boy go. "Have a good summer Mr. Parsons." He said. He had his men watching the two men he had watching Parsons had nothing to report. So the Assassin that Miranda Ellis,had contacted,  
Was still a ghost and a very dangerous one. The next month went by, and still no sign of this assassin. Then the reports of Johnny Smith being killed had come in. Maybe Miranda Ellis,had been still loyal. What had really happened at that Inn? If Smith had laid Miranda Ellis. The unborn Child wouldn't have even be visible to ultrasound yet. He looked at his Men who had been working twenty four seven to find an answer to the question "Who was Brennil Locksley?" Janus had no idea Who this assassin was. He had to wonder why his people at that the Inn hadn't gotten Video of them in the act.  
He'd have wanted Greg to have no reason to doubt what was going on when the two were in that room together. Even he had to wonder no audio, no video, The team he had sent out to the Inn were sloppy. He sighed as he left the warehouse that he had used as a base. He thought about The other side of this matter Johnny Smith, Who now lay dead in a cave in Maine. The end of this man meant the end of the his search for the warrior who would put and end to his employers secret agenda. The others actually had no idea Who it was as if Brennil Locksley, could hide themselves. They had no idea if they were alive or were yet to be born. But they had said that Johnny Smith would see them and lead him to them. But now this wouldn't be happening. There was still a threat to be neutralized. But they hadn't been able to find Brennil Locksley among the Kin Of the Smith Family. Or the people Johnny Smith had saved the lives of. This person was like a great sword hanging over his head. There was a moment when he thought that he saw a movement,or he felt the presence of someone, Was there actually a a chill in the air despite the humidity and warth of the air, He had no idea why. But Smith must have known his plans, and arranged this with Miranda Ellis. He looked at the sky as rain began to fall, there was no way he and his men could stay any longer. It was then he heard the Sound of the Thunder and saw the flash of lightning Standing there In the rain the stunned expression of her face as she stood there, her eyes were wide open. Two Deputies were standing there just as shocked as everyone else. was this the one the power who could destroy his employers, Bring an end to their dreams of a new world? It was almost laughable. "Shoot that target"  
There was a loud roll of Thunder as the Man behind him died in a brilliant fire ball as The gun he prepared to fire, drew the lightning. The deputies took the woman away. 

He woke feeling very numb his arms and legs were heavy, but he was warmly wrapped in a blanket. There wasn't a feeling of Threat here but he was scared because of the lack of mobility of his limbs. Johnny Smith looked at the ceiling. He tried to move, a Woman's voice soothed "It's alright Johnny, relax the drug in you system will be wearing off soon. It shouldn't interfere with your Dead Zone, Just relax You're safe now." His tongue felt thick as he began to try to talk. "Where am I?" He asked. " You're in a safe haven, Mr. Smith. It has been brought to our attention by friends of yours that you have been set agaist a wannabe New World order. " The woman told him. He tried to get his mind around his situation."Wannabe this bunch has been far more than Wanna Be's they had been getting their way no matter what else he had tried. The Woman looked down at him. "What do you want from me?" He asked. "Not a thing," The Woman said. "You are not here for anything more than your safety." She told him. moving where he could see her face. and gently putting s straw ot his lips so he could drink some water. Johnny took a few sips, then feeling groggy dozed again .  
A few hours later he was awake again the woman who had been there before was still with him. He cold move but was still very weak, and groggy. She again offered him water and comfort. He looked at her, as he slowly became even more aware of his surroundings "What hopspital is this?" He asked. The woman with him Smiled. "It's actually not a Hospital, it's a private home." She replied as he sat up as best he could. The a man walked in, tall, lean, athletically built. Dark hair and eyes, dressed in a well fitted suit He smiled at Johnny. "Good you're awake." He said, as the woman smiled and left "Mr. Smith I'm Steve Foster, I'm running against Greg Stillson for the Second District Congressional seat." The man began , Johnny grimaced slightly. "Now as to whay I've brought you here, and What I want from you I don't want anything, Except to be albe to be assured you'll not be Stillson's pawn in this election." Foster began. "I'm sorry for the harsh treatment methods, but your being punked by Stillson to get rid of Dave Fisher is something that must be prevented. We all have something in our pasts we aren't proud of"  
Johnny looked at Foster. "So what do you intend to do with me?"Smith asked. Foster Smiled. "Not a thing, But everyone believes you're dead at the moment." Foster told him. "Dead?" Johnny blinked. He thought about how everyone he knew must be hurting. "But was there really any other way for this to work?" He thought. " So What happens now?" He asked Foster. "Right now you have little Choice, your options are limited because of your ability." Foster replied. As he settled into a next to the bed. "I've watched you for a long time. Even Sarah Bannerman, seems to be distancing herself from you. As has everyone you know." (Pause) " Maybe it's time that you let them go let them have their own lives now, and you were able to get a chance at a life of your own." Steve told him. Johnny listened to him. and nodded. "I've helped a lot of People have that kind of a chance"  
Johnny looked bown at the bed and then at Foster."What about what I've seen about Stillson?" He asked. Steve looked at him and Smiled."Greg Stillson, Can't use you against anyone else if you aren't there to be used. It puts him down a notch and No matter what else he tries I have a very good chance of beating him even in a rigged election.  
So it negates him and with the questions in everyone's mind about what happened to you , I might be able to plant just enough suspicion in the public's minds, to beat him." Foster saw something in Smith's eyes. "Fair enough." He offered Johnny his hand. Johnny took it and saw the vision of Washington DC untouched. He stood there and watched as Foster's presidency began.

Garrett Haldon thought his job,was done. He was sitting in Starbucks, with coffee, and a huge muffin top He looked at the Paper, and was surprised that he had found Greg Stillson so far behind in the polls. The locals had been tossing Stillson's campaign literature, and Stillson, and actually backing Steve Foster! "That's just wrong!" He thought he went to the warehouse, Johnny Smith was dead He wondered what his next assignment might be.  
The Dark painted walls and the cammoflaged tables and chairs. His coworkers were looking at him. "Haldon!" Janus was there as always yelling at the top of his lungs. "In the office Now!" The powerbroker Shouted. The man looked at the others and sighed. "See you boys in Hell." He said, as he went to the indicated room. Janus was waiting for him.  
"Tell me who Killed Johnny Smith!" The Psion sighed. "I don't know, all I know is when I tried his dreamscape, all I got was a blank He was gone at about 10:30 PM. Who ever it was got him before I could make contact. But the questions around his death were extremely complex. The Sheriff, had found a syringe as well as the blood stains he was shot in The cabin. But they actually kind to sedate him first. Who ever it was they didn't want to cause him pain. This was someone who was very close to him. But I saw no sign of anyone being in the cabin Townsend allowed me the Coutesy, of checking the place out But there was nothing to find," Janus asked. "How did he get to the Cave where he was found"  
Haldon sighed, "I have no Idea, Townsend gave me access, and I didn't find anything, I looked at the entire scene, all I got was a shadow, of some kind across my vision, Smith Looked up Smiled at the Shadow the next thing I saw, he was dead. Haldon told Janus.  
Janus stood there thinking about the image of a Shadow, that had killed Johnny Smith.  
"Brennil Locksley, is some kind of a Mutant." He surmised. The two men looked at each other. "If that is true they are something I've never seen before. That may be why they are invisible. Our Minds have no frame of reference, for this mutant's ability." Haldon said. "This Brennil Locksley,Is something new." Garrett Haldon looked at his employer.  
This still doesn't help us find them. But it gives us Something to go on"  
"Their Killing Johnny Smith, had made our job even harder. Finding this other this one who can make Our agenda and Us,Totally disappear, Smith was supposed to lead us to them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three The Rift

By: InTransition64

Walt Bannerman sat behind his desk looking at the file before him. it wasn't easy to see the photos of his friend but it fascinated him that the body was tsken from the morgue only minutes after it had been left there the autopsy would have given them vital clues as to who had killed johnny Smith and why but lab tests on the blood said he had been tranqued right before he was killed. and that the same traquiliser had a powerful paralyic effect., similar to kurarri. This puzzled him. The killer and Johnny must have known one anothe. But walt Knew very few contract killers who would have gone through such a careful procedure. The body had been washed and was clean when it had been found. there wasn't a drop of blood in the cave, and the way Johnny had been placed there it wasn't at all like this person had thought that Johnny had been trash to be gotten rid of. This killer was respectful, caring in the way they handled their victim. He looked at the Photos and then looked up. Roscoe was at the door, "Riley is here. She's kind of tiffed but thankfully she's willing to play ball. She's still a cop. " The deputy said.

"Bring her in here will ya, Maybe she's what we need a fresh perspective." Walt said as he set one of the photos aside. The Dark Ranger entered the office. She was everything that the Sheriff had heard about tall lean, tan with a Feral Fire in her ice blue eyes that could go from warm and friendly to frighteningly dangerous in seconds. Right now it wasshowing curiosity andthat was just what he needed in this case.

Walt passed the file toward her. The young woman sat down. She looked at it calmly the annalytical mind of a Ranger setting to work. " This looks like whoever did it was aware of who they had been contracted to kill." She said. " Maybe The contractor had given special in structions." She said. "I've seen it happen where a contractor has a respect of their oponent, It was a very interesting case, thought I've got to question the taking of my uncle's remains." She said, Walt listened as she went over the file point by point. "These blood Stains in the cabin, look large enough, Hmmm There wasn't any blood in the cave at all? That's odd." She went over the case file photos. He was dressed Someone took the time to clean the body up and dress it, yet left the blood stains on the cabin floor?" Pat raised an eyebrow. "Then they stole the body before even preliminary work was done. Hmmm." The blood showed the presence of a powerful tranquiliser"  
"Something's not exactly fitting here." She said. "There's no tracks leading to or from the cave where he was found. The press seemed to have known only seconds after your people here knew, and then there's the missing remains. "

Walt saw something in her eyes." Ever have the feeling you were being led?" She asked. He smiled. "What are you thinking?" He noticed Pat was up and looking around the office. "That we have an echo in here." Riley said as she found a bugging device in a trophy Walt had always had in his office, and had never noticed all that much. "Echo?" Walt realised What his younger counterpart had found. " Shall I track down that echo?" She asked.

Townshend looked up he hadn't realised that Bannerman had been quietly looking for the leak in his department since the Rachel Caldwell Murder. Riley however had found it! "Who?" he asked. Suddenly Frank Townshend found himself reassigned, to a very remote office. He and severeal others who were in Janus' and or Stillson's back pockets. Riley had them all dead to rights. The Dark Ranger had just proven her worth to the locals.

"So why'd you live here so long before you made yourself known?" Walt asked Pat thought a few minutes, then decided to tell the truth.  
Pat sighed. "I'm not going to just wade into the pond before I know who the worst of the sharks are." She said calmly.

Walt actually had to agree with that. "Well I can't fault you there." He said. He looked at Pat's eyes there was a calm but he also saw something else. Acalm quiet though impatient quality to this former Ranger that made her a litlle less like either Johnny or her more legendary mentor. This was a more predatory mind.

Pat hadn't wanted to go to the cabin, but when Walt took her thereRiley resigned to the job at hand with a sigh."You could have just asked for a resume'." Pat told him.The sheriff smiled at her, as he opened the cabin door. "Don't be boring, I read too much as it is." He said. " Show me what you've got."

She began to look around and soon there were numerous little things she found that because of their size forensics missed them. The sheriff stood there watching this as Pat moved from the cabin to the cave again she was careful and thorough. Walt watched her work then finally Pat handed in her finds. "Can you do the paperwork too?" He asked. " Do I have to?" She asked. "Yeah!" He chimed. They returned to the station. Pat set to work. handing in her reports on the new items found at the scene. Her head tilted as she finished working on the last page. Walt found the work far more than passible. "What were her shooting range scores again?" He asked Roscoe, who opened a file on his desk. "No way!" Walt said as he looked at the file. "Oh yeah I called the DPS academy in Austin, They sent me this." He showed Bannerman a video tape of a target at the DPS shooting range. "That one has some talent to be sure"  
Roscoe said smiling. "Her partner after the Los Colinas thing, was oneKim Sheridan."

Pat appeared at The door. "Here's the last of It." She said. Walt looked at Roscoe and smiled. "Good job today." He said. Pat nodded still grim faced. Pat was patiently working at something in her mind. Walt thought about something she had said but when the lab reports came back the next day and said that the hair found in the cave was synthetic. He went to the coroner's office.

Greg Stillson looked at the news reports of the murder case that was being replayed for the fifteenth time on his TV. The Cherokee Reservation of Mountain Park, was rocked by the scandal. A tribal medicine man and two equestrians he was housing and their horses were dead! murdered, by an unknown party of business suited men who had chased a young Cherokee boy to that address over a letter the letter was burned in the fire they'd set to cover up their crimes. The letter was said to have come from Cleaves Mills Maine. The scene of another unexplained murder. " A female reporter had been saying. He looked at Janus. Who had come to the door of his office. The two men looked at each other for a moment. "Greg, There's a lot of reporters outside. Everyone from Maine, is on high alert."Janus began.

"What are the rest doing? Sneaking out through the tunnels?" He asked. Greg, looked at Janus. "I'm not running from anything." Stillson replied. "I've always faced the press good news or bad, No sense in doing anything else." The Congressman said. As he pulled on his jacket he went out the front door Janus, actually felt proud of him. The body guards, followed closely. Reporters talked to Stillson, pushing microphones in his face, as he walked out of the capital. Congressman Stillson, had to play it cool for now there's still time to deal with Janus. He was talking more with Jake Truax. The two men, had been in Stillson's office, they had been talking about something on the Internet. "What was that you said a couple of months before the Election?" Greg asked. "Who ever this guy is really working for it ain't us." He added as Truax got up to Leave. "Greg it's going to be alright, this was just a glitch it's been fixed." Jake tried to assure him. "Is it? With one of Cordell Walker's warriors in Maine, working for Sheriff Bannerman?" Greg asked. "That's no glitch that's a major virus. Riley from what I heard, is also related to that freak Johnny Smith."

Truax looked at him as if he were mad. "Pat Riley is no threat to us and most likely is content to handle what ever small stuff Bannerman wants her to handle for him. Even if she's hired the job won't be as high profile as it was in the DPS." Jake told him. "There's nothing to worry about if she becomes a problem we'll let Janus get rid of her."

Greg sighed as he looked out his office window. "She's the potential ally you need."The whisper in his mind said. "You need to get out of your current alliances if you want the position you seek." The voice in his head continued. Greg turned back to Jake Truax. "Yeah your right I was letting the stories I'd heard scare me, but what a book." The congressman replied as he returned to his desk.

Johnny was sitting under a tree reading a book as he usually did in the afternoons there wasn't all that much to do here. This island was small and quiet even more so than the cabin he had been in before. Never had he wanted to be some where else more than he did right now. There were several other cabins here but they were unnoccupied and Johnny wondered why even now in high summer that there weren't other people comming here. Then he remembered that Foster had told him that this island was privately owned. But why were there other cabins here if he was the only occupant? What exactly didSteven Foster have in mind? He began to try using his ability to find out who if anyone else had ever been here. He had learned that this island had been a summer camp in the fifties through the late nineties. Then Fosterbought it. The former owner had never questioned what the new owner intended for the place they were just glad to settle their parents estate.

He had only been there for about a month, since the day he'd passed out at the cabin He hadn't seen a newspaper or even a current tabloid.. He had heard nothing of what the rest of those he cared about had been told, or thought about his disappearence. There had been no newspapers brough out to the Island and Johnny was beginning to feel like he was a prisoner. He turned to look out at the sun setting across the water there were lights of private homes across the channel that seperated his current abode from the rest of his world, and he watched them with longing. There were so many things He could think of right now the things he often missed the sounds of children playing, the music from his neighbors houses. Here there was none of those things. He sat there watcting the lights as night began to fall. "Do they even miss me at all?" He asked himself. "Maybe this is a good thing." He looked out across the water. having no way to know what was going on bothered him. He soon was forced inside by the chill that began to settle into the night. He ate a light meal and went to sleep on the couch. In a control room Steve Foster watched his prize. He smiled atthe man who came in. "Did you find what I was hoping for?" He asked. the other man smiled back."I think the little filly I found will please you." The other replied. Fosterlooked at the file offered him. "She's in as much trouble with Greg Stillson as your stallion was." Mark White said as he led Foster to another room. Where a young woman was placed into a hospital bed. Foster liked what he saw, and told those in the room to begin testing for fertility and good health."Make sure she can carryto term." He said. his cellphone rang and the voice on the other end, told him that the package had arrived. "I'll be right there." He said. White looked at him. "How can they prove she'll carry to term?" He asked.

"They froze some of Smith's sperm." Foster said, "I suppose we'll just get her pregnant. In fact that same load will do her and the other two."

White blinked. "You took that much and he has no idea!" That made for an interesting surprise, to white.Foster smiled. "You'd never guess how little it takes to get a stud like Smith,to cooperate.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rift pt4 

Greg looked up at the ceiling he had been unable to sleep even though he'd been physically occupied. His nightmares were almost non stop since the day he'd first begun hearing whispers in his head those had now stopped. Janus had sent him to a Doctor who had discovered something but had never told Greg that it was anything but stress. However the medicine Greg was prescribed, seemed to be for something other than stress. He had finished the journal days ago, and he had so far been able to change certain events but breaking his ties with Malcolm Janus had been Impossible the man had him, in a vice like grip. He knew too many of Stillson's secrets. Greg realised that he was trapped. "So how do I go against this guy?" He thought he hadn't been keeping up with his own personal journal knowing now that it was being read. Janus knew that he had the journal Johnny had given to Miranda. and had been searching for it. But Greg had hidden that in the one place Janus hadn't thought possible. Greg knew that it would be safe there He had taken the journal back to Smith house. So the for the moment things were fairly stable. Of course he had become better friends with Harlan Ellis, and soon the two men were discussing what was going on. "I've been wondering what's going on with you Greg you seemed to have been hit with a major stress disorder. At least that's what Malcolm Janus was saying the last time he was here." Ellis said.  
"I was, but I think it's getting better." Greg replied. "After what we've both been through, well you know how it is"  
"Yeah, " Ellis replied. Stillson looked at him. "Have you decided what to do about Bregor?"He asked. Ellis looked out the window to see Bregor standing there his head lowered as if grazing. the huge bay was quieter these days Harlan had taken up the job of caring for the huge bay. "He's entered in a show that would have paid off everything. I owe. I don't have a rider, he's Miranda's horse still, and I doubt there's anyone who could Ride him and win." Greg looked at the Stallion. "Maybe there's one person in this whole world who could ride him, and I'll bet she's open to the idea"  
He tells Harlan. Then the two men went inside.

Jimmy Parsons, smiled as he looked out his window the sedan was still there. Janus was keeping a close watch on him he had to wonder if the others were as closely watched. Janus couldn't prove anything was going on but the guy had something on his mind. "Hey Cassie," He said into his cell phone. AS he reclined on his bed. "How has your new job been going?" At the other end of the Call a Person we have seen in Greg Stillson's office in DC, sits out on the mall with a Cellphone in hand "Oh it's alright though this place isn't meant for Me. I'm really considering quitting this dump. The interns especially the female interns are looked at like they're the newest thing on the menu"  
She said. "I never should have let David, talk me into this. But what else is new?" She said sounding almost bored. Jimmy was smiling.  
"You know I love you for your mind." He said. It was them Cassie made a dirsive cough. "MEN!" She said as she changed tone again.  
" After the all time we spent together, I thought I was more to you than just another Brainiac." Cassie said in mock disgust. Jimmy was writing and took down the web address Cassie through code was giving him. Then he went and took his afternoon walk to Jessies, The two boys found the site easily and got their info on where their payment would be left.  
Cassie had already been paid. She had to shake the goons sent after her by Janus, but it all worked out. Her mind tricks, not working on the men in the car, She opted for the car tires instead. Blowing out all four at once. Mr. Foster had been most generous this time which meant that he had the pair of psychics he wanted. Cassie had to wonder if it was going to be that easy to get them to shack up. But wasn't that part of the reason for the faking of the letter and the journal? Bannerman was supposed to find the journal after Stillson took it back to Smith house thus putting the blame For Johnny's murder on the Congressman. The Sheriff hadn't even mentioned the missing Journal The books Johnny secretly kept. It took her months of studying the man to get the writing style down. His most commonly misspelled words even the way he had everything laid out as far as the text it'self. She had copied all of this carefully. The idea that she had put another human being into a form of slavery hadn't occured to her. She hadn't found the fact was she wouldn't be here if not for the help of Steven Foster. Her family line would have ended with her father. That was the only thing she really thought about the plans that Foster had for Johnny Smith, and Terri Reaves. That was not her concern. Johnny would have his perfect life, and Terry would begin to come out of her shell and their children, would carry on the power that was their birthright. This was a very desireable outcome. Jimmy was something that could be taught, and that made him a dime a dozen commodity and even though she liked him she knew that she would seek out one like herself. That would be a great thing because she could pick out another psion, from a data base and that would make for a great life. Johnny Smith would have a fine life after he was introduced to Terri. He'd marry her, and there'd be no stress for him about a "Mundane" woman becomming interested in him only to leave him because they couldn't deal with his ability.

Steve Foster was watching as the men who had brought Johnny Smith from the east coast, island, where he'd been kept over the past three months, in complete seclusion, so that He would be kept safe from Stillson's Spies and other dangers that had begun to gather, around the noteriety the man had around him. They had to prod him a little as he was looking around at the huge house, it was the first time he'd seen anyplace other than the Island's small cabin on the Island. They had chosen this place far from the East coast. to bring their two psychics together. Terri had been kept in a secluded place on the Great lakes. This Ranch near Aspen Colorado, was a perfect place to begin their new lives. "Hey, This way!" one of the handlers tried to guide the man. away from the huge television. Foster had to smile It had been a long time since Johnny had seen a television. and he had probably been shocked to see it. He hadn't been able to keep up with what Stillson had been up to. This wasn't a lot. Stillson had been found to be a little lost, His powerbroker, had sent him on a retreat. While his staffers tried to assess the dammages from the last debates. Foster had used the information Parsons had obtained on Stillson's agenda, like a pro. And the younger man had no defense against the attack that was being made against him. Though it was a valiant effort.  
Foster's spin doctors made it sound like Greg Stillson was trying to put the country into an age of darkness that it would never recover from. Which though it was true Stillson tried very hard, to Contradict his opponent, Foster had him, And Greg knew it. That angered Stillson but he had no idea how Foster had gotten so much information. Foster had wished he had let Johnny see the debates let him know that the problem the man had forseen was not set in stone. It could still be changed. But seeing the psychic, stand there totally mesmerised, was actually very amusing. soon the handlers had him moving again. "Take it easy on him gentlemen , He's not a prisoner he's a guest." Foster called down to them then he joined them down stairs in the living room of the ranch house. "He's..." The first began but Foster only looked at the man amused with the way his own people seemed to know him well enough to back off. Johnny stood there as Foster came over to him. "Things have been going very well John, With your disappearence Stillson is actually losing votes. " Sorry I hadn't meant to keep you in such seclusion for so long." Foster told him "I had a lot on the board if you know what I mean." Johnny stood there silently. There was a team that Janus had hired, closing in on where you were, other wise I'd not have moved you from The island." He added. "When can I go home?" Johnny asked. That question made Foster look at his men. "I'm afraid that with the way Janus is looking for you, and the slow reaction of the legal system to this threat, that there's no way I can let you go home for a while. People like those Janus works for are ruthless and if their people find you it's game over. " Steve said. Johnny looked at him. then he realised that Foster had no intention of letting him go back What had his friends been brought to believe? What was going to happen, when Foster had what he wanted? Johnny looked at the two men. on each door then at Foster. "Don't worry John, you're too valueable." He said Foster smiled as he offered Johnny a glass of something in a decanter nearby. But When Johnny refused it He Shook his head. "You don't have to look at it that way John. You're not losing your friends, You're regaining your life as it should have been. Can you tell me that you didn't once feel anger at what was taken from you? Your career, The family that should be yours."Steve met his eyes as Johnny looked up. "Stillsonand Janus both wanted you dead!" Foster added. "I promise you you will go home one day"  
Smith doubted that but had to accept the offer, since he had no idea where he was. "I know you are afraid and have no reason to trust me, But I promise you will be able to go home." He offered Johnny his hand. Johnny decides to take that hand His abilities show him a delivery room a woman who is having a child... his child? He watches the child born, Then sees a window behind the bed Foster stands there looking at the Doctor who's smiling at him. Johnny watches him take the child, and leave the doctor in the observation room. He takes the Child to his own wife. "We have a son." He tells her. Johnny watches the woman on the bed. She's far too quiet


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny Smith had been on his own for two years, and doing quite well for himself. He had been hiding out on in the thousand Islands working on Boldt Castle renovating several rooms there, mostly doing the day end clean up. Though he had been hiding there at the castle. He knew that as long as Stillson was, able to keep this in the press the man hunt would continue. He had a safe haven for the moment but he never relaxed his guard for a second. His abilities hadn't betrayed him, Thankfully the castle was never lived in, there wasn't any thing to see. Johnny was about to settle down one night, When his abilities kicked in He saw one of his co workers Terry Barnett, with several men coming back to the island. They were definitely thugs. Barnett had never had any conversations with anyone else. The younger man had been a loner.  
And he was a hard worker. Johnny looked out the window and saw Barnett, coming with several men. All dressed like feds or worse yet thugs!  
They were all very interested in what Terry was telling them. That he saw, Johnny Smith. "He's going, by the name of Stephan Moore." The foreman thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread. I saw the web site, and I decided to watch him until I was sure. But I never saw him do anything weird, but I figured he has to be the guy so I got my brother ask my cousin to run the guys prints. But he, kept his work gloves on that's when I was sure." Barnett told them. "He knew I was onto him." "what Makes you think he's still here?" one of the thugs asked. "He's here Jake who works security told me he thinks Stephan is hiding out in the boat house." Johnny watched as Barnett, pointed at the boat house, He had to escape But a boat engine would be heard. He ran for the door to the water side of the Boat house when he saw no other but Greg Stillson himself arriving. At the docks below. "Smith's here?" He asked. "That's what I hear." A man with him said. There was an army landing here! "Our source, says he's in the boat house." Came a voice over the radio. Stillson Smiled. "Then we have him trapped. Bring him to me unhurt gentle men." Stillson ordered The goons leaped out of the boat and Johnny looked at the door behind him as he heard others coming behind him. There was no where to go. He looked at the boat still in the water two men were tying up at the dock. The only other escape was covered. The current was too fast to swim. And there was no way to get past the goons behind him either. He had to think fast. As the goons were coming in fast. Stillson thought he had his prize but Johnny, was looking into the darkness. He suddenly found himself looking into the boat loft and He made a careful step into the Shadows and to the loft door Then took shelter under a canoe that lay beside the door. "The boat house is clear." came a voice, over the radio. Greg looked at the man next to him. The two men both sighed " Smith's flown." They thought And Stillson's goons got back into the boat. And left Barnett was also left behind. Johnny watched them leave Barnett stood on the dock. As the thugs left him behind. He paced anger twisted his face as he thought about how Smith had escaped him. "I'll get him! I'll get that son of a …" Johnny looked at the canoes and, then noticed the huge ship, that was sailing by.  
He looked at saw a flag, that was on the back. "Denver International"  
He took the canoe and soon was out of Barnett's reach. He kept himself Going rowing for everything he was worth. He had often wondered if the therapy with Bruce had really been all that good for him. He was soon along side The Lady Caroline. There was a rope dangling along the side He climbed up the rope That dangled along side the huge galleon styled Ship.  
He reached the deck and stood there his limbs shaking. There was no one on deck and He had to wonder if he had made the right choice coming aboard the way he had. He looked out into the night. At least for now he was safer than he was back at the boat house. A young man came up on deck and acted as if Johnny had been there when the ship had set sail from Where ever. "Nice night." He said cordially. As he leaned on the rail. Johnny looked at him. "Yeah." Johnny replied afraid he was about to be pitched over the side. He could make out a lot of details about this guy He was blonde blue eyed and looked very tan. He was lean and muscular. His voice was smooth with that western or rather southwestern accent that told Johnny the new comer was Texan. "We've been expecting you Mr. Smith. My name is Trent Malloy. I'm a friend of your niece." He said. Johnny relaxed visibly. "Can you come below deck?" He asked as he looked at The face of The psychic. "We missed you in Buffalo." Trent added. "Seems this guy Stillson was one step ahead because of some reward he put out for your capture." He said, as he looked out at the scenery Trent looked at the man before him. And he looked at the shore line again Johnny hadn't turned from the rail. "Pat's moving in to Silver Pines. Your friends and family are going to be safe." Trent told him. "We have plenty of help waiting in the wings." Johnny nodded and finally followed Trent below deck. The Lady Caroline sailed away into the night. Stillson had missed his prize.

It was clear to anyone that Pat Riley and Johnny Smith were kin but there was more to the tall lean and very tan woman than just her relatives. Stillson's goons soon found out how much more. Riley looked at the three men who had entered the barn, she knew what they were there for and came out of the house and before they could do any of her new herd harm she made them regret coming out into her domain. Walt arrived to find them tied and hauled out to the curb. He smiled This new comer might not be psychic, but she didn't have to be with the Skills she had learned god only knew where. But he had heard of Pat from another Texas Ranger he'd worked with when they were teamed up on the Chairman case. A nation wide slap in organized Crime's face set up by the justice department. When Johnny had heard about Ranger Gage knowing his niece he actually came out to see the man and they talked for a long time. It seemed a comfort to the psychic to know that his niece, was safely back from Mexico.  
It was a good thing that Pat and he were close and that she understood the situation. This would make things easier for him. There was way too much going on for him and his small team alone to handle. Having a secret weapon like Riley who was right now playing at more of a Zorro meets jack Sparrow, introduced by Xena, type of character. It had Stillson chasing a ghost a ninja called Knight Shade! Though he thought it was Pat herself The fact that he saw the pair actually in combat and saw the ninja retreat. Though Pat didn't take it that way He looked at it that Pat had indeed made Stillson look like a fool. Who ever the Knight Shade was if it were Riley or someone else, they seemed to be on the same page as his future deputy. "I didn't win ." She said. As she stood there her lip bleeding as she stood watching where Knight Shade had been. Only moments before, Stillson looked at her. "If you aren't Knight Shade, who is?" He asked. Pat looked at him. "I've had my battles with that creep before and it appears that your former girl friend and Knight Shade knew each other….. Very well." She said. "Did she ever say anything about a former boy friend who was an assassin for hire?" It was then that She checked her left side there was a deep wound there. "Cuss!" She managed as she started for the building nearest to her and fell. Stillson was in shock. Knight Shade, had been at that inn where Johnny and Miranda had been? This black clad assassin Japanese, who had been in the room with Miranda The night she spent with Johnny Smith! Knight Shade, had been there! But if he had been there then that freak had never….. Nothing carnal had happened in that room!" Stillson thought. "I let Janus, take her away from me I trusted him"  
The ambulance took Pat away Stillson was left to think. He had to find Knight Shade himself. After the Finding of that journal a few months before, and what he had read he needed some one to verify what Smith had told Miranda Ellis. He looked at the blood on the grass from what he had seen of Pat's fight with Knight Shade the other had to be hurt just as badly It would take one hell of a warrior to hold their own against the Dark Ranger. His own people and even Janus' own people had been left in the orthopedics ward because of her and fighting skills and feral nature. Pat Riley was far more dangerous than Johnny Smith. So anyone who could hold their own against her must be a dangerous sort themselves. But if they knew whatever it was that Johnny Smith had told Miranda. Then he would risk whatever this assassin had in mind. Catching Smith hadn't been going well Stillson hadn't been able to get past what that psion Robbins had told him. Janus had made short work of so many of the rest of those Who had been in that room. The rest were all dead. He hadn't even known who they were. 


End file.
